


fuckin in da limo fo today

by m1tsuba



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: BDSM, Chains, M/M, Piss, degrading, why did i write this oh lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1tsuba/pseuds/m1tsuba
Summary: oh fuck oh god why did i write this anyway thst limo scene with chrollo and kurapika was hot as hell so this happened
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	fuckin in da limo fo today

Chrollo was bound with chains, with no hope to escape. His captor was none other than Kurapika, a chain user who had befriended and travelled alongside Gon, Killua, and Leorio. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but notice the beauty of the man who tied him up.  
“I’d wish to speak with Chrollo for a moment.” Kurapika was in the backseat alongside him. “If you would, It’d be to my delight for you to step out for a moment.” Leorio gave a silent nod. They had gone off course, eventually leading themselves to a place they weren’t quite sure off. The others stepped out, leaving Kurapika and Chrollo alone.  
“I hope that you know that there’s no getting out of this.” Kurapika was facing him. Though they were hardly mutuals, the way Kurapika acted towards him seemed to mask some sort of emotion.   
“That’s too bad, then.”  
“I didn’t want to do this.” Kurapika sat himself up straighter. “Though, I suppose that there can be a way in which... this turns out well for both of us. Perhaps you know what I’m referring to.”

“Perhaps.”  
“Then, I’d rather show you. However, I advise you to not get your hopes up.” Unraveling a bit of the chains Chrollo was bound with, he set it to the side. He began to remove Chrollo’s clothes, revealing himself. “Must you ever wish for to stop such actions, you must also agree to give me any information I need. The word you will use is ‘red’.” He quickly coated his fingers in his saliva.  
He slowly pumped them in and out of Chrollo, although wasting no time in increasing the speed.   
“This is hardly a punishment, considering the things that have happened to me.” Though he couldn’t deny the ache that was boiling in his stomach.   
Once Kurapika felt that he had done enough, he outstretched a hand towards Chrollo. The bit of chain he had unwound wrapped around his weiner.   
Chrollo had to admit, he was taken by surprise. However, he refrained from crying out.  
“I have done such things countless times. Do not doubt my-“ Chrollo was cut off by Kurapika grinding against his entrance.   
“You must forgive me, as I am not quite sure how to do this. But I believe...” Kurapika repositioned Chrollo, pushing him down so that his back was against the seat of the car. “This must happen. I do apologize.”   
Kurapika pried open Chrollo’s mouth. Chrollo was obviously less enthusiastic about it, but he took it fairly well.   
Kurapika slowly thrusted in and out of his face, not quite sure what to do. He knew that he needed some sort of lubracant, and this was the only way he knew how to recieve it.  
Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. This was hardly a punishment - he had wanted to do such things to him, and as long as Kurapika believed he had the upper-hand, he could overtake him when the time was right. And go for a couple rounds wifh him, maybe. That’d teach him to screw with him. But for now, he had to sit through it and put on a good show.

With his limited mobility, he began to suck on the length in his mouth.   
“You really are scum. You hardly deserve my cum.” Kurapika pulled out of his mouth and aimed at his chest, releasing pee. “Being so submissive all of a sudden... what are you up to? I will not be removing your chains until I am through, and then some. How horrible, to be someone like you.”   
Once he was through, he slipped his dick back into Chrollo’s mouth. “What a shameful thing.” It didn’t stay in for very long, as he slipped it back out in a few moments. “You hardly deserve this, either.”

“Why are you so quiet? What have I done to deserve such things? Let me hear you. Allow me to hear your pitiful noises as the only thing you could protect is ripped away from you by none other than a Kurta.” He pulled in and out of Chrollo, rage building in his chest.   
“This is... all so stupid. You’re so...” He thrusted harder, eliciting a moan from Chrollo. He kept the same pace up, leaning over the opposing boy’s chest. “I hate you so much.” His words were breathy, and hard to distinguish from one another. Regardless of Chrollo’s ability to make out what he was saying, the raw power and emotions were still there.  
He could only hope to see Kurapika like this again.  
“I had come up with this a long time ago. Not so much for the physical feelings evoked from such actions, but from the emotional ones. Being able to dominate over... people like you...” He wiped at his eyes and continued. “Do you never feel any regret? Have you ever felt, aside from this moment, the heartbreak of something you loved taken? What a shameful excuse of a person you are.”   
He drove his dick into Chrollo, finishing inside of him.   
Chrollo uneasily bucked his hips forward, begging for release.   
Kurapika sat himself back, pulling out, and admired his work. Surely it wasn’t exactly how he envisioned it, but it was good enough for him. Discarding of his clothes, he cleaned up Chrollo (although not very well - had there not been anyone else, he’d have left him in such a state) and called for Leorio.


End file.
